


steel toed

by youredeadangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Boot Riding, Boot Worship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dacryphilia, F/M, Spit Kink, boot licking, sargent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youredeadangel/pseuds/youredeadangel
Summary: bow down and clean those boots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	steel toed

Cold cerulean eyes stare down at you as kneeled on the floor. Hardwood floor bruising your already battered knees and splaying your sore fingers.

With a tilt of his head, you lean down to tattered leather encasing his feet. The steel-toed boots you admired so much, sat before you waiting to be cared for. The scent of dirt, leather, and blood flooded your senses.

Hesitantly, your tongue licks at the leather. Starting off slow and anxious only leading to anger from the looming figure above you. The boot is forced deeper into your mouth making you gag and your eyes water. You look up into the soldier's eyes again, hoping he'd see your pleading eyes and mercy you.

He only tilts his head to the left and softly smirks, the corner of his lips turning up.

You continue to clean his boot, tongue lapping at the dirt and blood coating it. “Off.” Following those orders, you pull back, panting and whining. “Such a fucking dirty girl.” Bucky’s metal hand grips your jaw and tilts your head up. He leans down to your level, taunting you.

“You like cleaning my boot, don't you?”

Wide eyes stare up at him, looking as innocent and submissive as possible.

“Whores speak when spoken to.” His fingers dig into your cheeks. “Yes, I like cleaning your boot.” You mumbled. Bucky, forcefully, opens your mouth and spits inside. “Don't swallow.” You hold his saliva in your mouth as his and your spit combine. “Ride it.” Bucky leans back against the wall and watches as you mount the cold leather.

Your dripping pussy throbs as the hard leather grinds against you.

Gently, you rock your hips against the leather, moaning at the rough texture. Your cunt drags against the cool fabric, clit catching the seams, making you jolt and shiver. Bucky watches with lifeless eyes as you grind against his boot. His cock twitches at the sound of your wet pussy and moans.

A gasp leaves your lips as your stomach begins to tighten. Bucky stops you right then and there, making you stand up before him.

“Only good girls get to cum, (Y/N).”

You nod and look down in shame. “Are you gonna be good for me?” Those eyes drag along your body, staring at each blemish and bruise. “(Y/N), ” You keep your head down and whisper your answer.

Suddenly, you're slammed against the wall with a metal hand wrapped around your throat. “Answer the damn question.” Tears fall down your cheeks as you answer the man before you.

“Yes, Sargent.” He lets you go and you fall to your knees. Lungs burning and gasping for air. “Suck my cock while you're down there.” He mentions nonchalantly.

So, your nimble finger make quick work of his belt.


End file.
